Stinkfly
Stinkfly is the Codon Stream's D.N.A sample of a Lepidopterran. Abilities In any situation requiring flight, Stinkfly is Ben's alien of choice. Stinkfly's thin, rapidly flapping wings allow him to move at high speeds in the air and dodge attacks just as quickly. Stinkfly also possesses disproportionate strength, enough to carry people and objects heavier than himself. Stinkfly's four eye stalks give him a wide range of vision from the sky, including the ability to look directly behind himself. Stinkfly can excrete high-pressure streams of liquids from the pollen ducts in his eye stalks and mouth. The type of liquid can range from a flammable toxin to an immobilizing jelly. In Don't Drink the Water, Ben's child form of Stinkfly, Stinkyfly could emit a powerful herbicide gas through flatulation, it is unknown if older Stinkfly can do this. It is shown in Forge of Creation, he shot a light blue beam when Ultimate Swampfire trapped Aggregor with his vines. For melee combat, Stinkfly has a sharp tail and four pincers in its legs. Weaknesses Like most insects, Lepidopterrans are extremely vulnerable to any kind of chemical poison or gas. Although their exoskeleton bodies are fairly strong, their wings are quite fragile. Water is especially a problem for Stinkfly, as it can render him incapable of flight if too much gets on his wings. Furthermore, he is unable to swim due to the small surface area of his limbs. A more minor inconvenience is Stinkfly's intense body odor (hence the name), so hiding can be a problem when Ben transforms into Stinkfly. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Stinkfly in Ultimate Alien into looks different with lighter green skin, and the Ultimatrix symbol has been relocated to his chest and colored green. Also, his hands and eyes are now green and his teeth are white and more human like. His appears in "The Forge of Creation" being used by 10 year old Ben to fight off Aggregor. Appearances 'Ben 10' *Washington B.C.(first appearance) *The Krakken *Tourist Trap *Kevin 11 *Secrets *The Big Tick *Framed (used by Kevin) *Camp Fear *The Ultimate Weapon *Tough Luck *They Lurk Below *Back With a Vengeance 6x *Ben 10,000 (selected alien was Four Arms) *A Change of Face *Merry Christmas *Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures *The Return *Don't Drink the Water (as Stinkyfly) *Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1) 'Ben 10 Shorts' * Speeded Out (accidental transformation; alien selected was XLR8) 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *The Forge of Creation (Used by 10 year old Ben) Possible Future In Ben 10,000, Stinkfly body sytle is the same as in the original series, except his eyes have pupils. Along with them, his stinger, and legs are bigger. Also his clothes are inverted like Ben 10,000. Naming and Translations Trivia *In episode Washington B.C. he was called a "Butterfly" by Gwen. *He was the first alien Ben named on screen. *Baby Stinkyfly had visible pupils in his eyes, something ordinary Stinkfly lacks. However, Ben 10,000's Stinkfly also has this feature. Why the ordinary Stinkfly does not have pupils is unknown. *In Secrets Of The Omnitrix there is a Lepidoterran that looks similar to Stinkfly in `Ben 10,000'. *It is said on Cartoon Network UK that Stinkfly's slime feels like a mix of rubber cement and warm oatmeal. *Stinkfly is similiar to Spitter because they both are green and spit goo. *During Stinkfly's transformation, Ben's face bears a resemblance to the face of Human/Fangire Hybrids from Kamen Rider Kiva. Gallery insec 1.jpg insec 2.jpg insec 3.jpg insec 4.jpg insec 5.jpg insec.jpg ﻿ Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Characters Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Flying Aliens